Untitled
by WanderingDisciple
Summary: Inspired by Gabriel Blessing's works. Turns out not all of Shirou's family died in the great Fuyuki fire. Now years later a chance encounter leads to Shirou meeting his long lost grandfather Arima Isshin. M for Nasu-hijinks.


**_I would like to apologize for taking so long to post a new chapter but at the moment I cannot bring myself to finish this story as is. _ **

* * *

><p>On a hill outside the city sat a collection of graves. Normally one would think of a dark, dank and uninviting graveyard yet this particular set of graves were not the case. Where they sat one had a pleasant view of the city, surrounded by green hills and giving off a peaceful view. The ground upon which the graves sat was lush and full of grass making the area seem much more inviting. The graves themselves were traditional Shinto style graves the inhabitants of Japan were very fond of. Offerings of various forms were neatly and carefully placed so as to honor the departed.<p>

It was to this scene a lone man walked reverently toward a single grave. The grave sat amongst a select few on the tallest portion of the hill with a single tree that offered a breathe-taking view of the surrounding landscape. Engraved in kanji were the words Kobayashi family with two flower arrangements standing watch on either side. The young man wore simple, functional clothes; jeans, long-sleeve shirt, and tennis shoes. His hair was a spiky red mop swaying gently in the light breeze. In his arms, he carried an incense burner and some sticks. He stopped in front of the grave and knelt to begin placing the items in preparation for offering. Slightly tanned hands and piercing liquid amber eyes worked diligently. Once finished the young man offered a small payer, clapping both hands together in a sign of reverence.

"Konichiwa… k-ka…t-t…Kobayashi-san…." the young man spoke with some effort on his part. He took a moment to compose himself then continued.

"I don't really know what to say… It's kinda weird finding out I had parents, or rather who my parents were. I mean, I knew I must've had parents who gave birth to me but being saved, and raised by tou-san was enough for me. I guess you could say I gave up hope. It's weird; I don't even remember you dying but I'm sure that's a blessing in disguised." The young man stopped for a minute then continued.

"I guess I should start with what's happened since then. Well believe it or not Kobayashi-san I'm a magus now, basically a magic user, though very poor quality one as Rin would say. Rin's my girlfriend by the way, well according to her. I'm not really sure when that started but I can't really complain. She's a really nice girl deep down inside. I care very deeply about her."

"I adopted tou-san's ideal when I was young. You probably don't know him but his name was Kiritsugu Emiya. He saved me and adopted me. He's also the reason I became a magus though it took a lot of effort to convince him. Not everyone is cut out to be a magus because unlike most people believe we don't actually use magic but rather mage craft. In order to use mage craft one must be willing to 'walk with death'. When he died I took up his ideal and eventually became involved in a war. It was in this war I met a girl named Saber and learned the truth of mine and tou-san's ideal. I know now why tou-san seemed so against me learning mage craft but I'm not going to say I regretted it nor am I going to back down. I know what lies at the end of path I have chosen and I accept that fate but I'm not going to give up, ever."

"I sorry I'm babbling now. I won the war regardless but I lost Saber. See the war I participated in had a very specific name with a very specific purpose. It was called the Holy Grail War or as the magi like to call it, the Heaven's Feel Ritual. Only seven magi are chosen to participate and each magi must summon a Servant to fight for them or with them. I was lucky and got through an unintentional summoning. Unfortunately it turns out the Holy Grail had been corrupted in a pervious war and needed to be destroyed. Saber sacrificed herself to destroy the grail. I'm not sad though because I promised to find her one day. I have to because…I love her."

"A little bit after the war I gained another housemate, a woman by the name of Bazett Fraga McRemitz-san. I think she's just a lonely person but Rin doesn't seem to like her much. It wasn't to long after McRemitz-san joined us that Rin got accepted to the clock tower in London. That's were the Magic Association lives. They pretty much run the whole magus society. At the same time Isshin-san found me. I was very surprised that I still had a living relative at all. Ever since I learned the truth about Illya, who turned out to be my adopted sister, I thought I had lost any and all ties to family I had. Illya died in the war when that prick Gilgamesh ripped her heart out in order to make the grail. I was so helpless back then. I just watched her die. I should've saved her…I….I'm sorry bad memories. Still I think everyone was kinda surprised but I'm certain they were shocked when we learned who Isshin-san actually was."

"Isshin-san told me about the grave he planted for you both and that he wanted me to live with him. To be honest I was going to decline his offer but Rin…well let's just say Rin can be very convincing when she wants to be."

The young man stopped and stretched his muscles standing to shake some feeling back into his numb legs. He turned sad eyes unto the grave before him and spoke one last time.

"I just wanted to let you know that Isshin-san told me my birth name. Unfortunately I can't take that name as much as you would want me too and as much as Isshin-san insists I do. Teppei died in that fire along with you. The young man that stands before you was born in that fire. All that was or ever would be of Teppei is long gone. I hope you can understand that because I know it'll take some convincing of Isshin-san. My name is Emiya Shirou, son of Emiya Kiritsugu, The Magus Killer and future Hero. Just you wait Kaa-san. I hope to make you proud. Ja ne."

With that final parting Shirou turned and walked over to the lone tree stopping at a series of posts linked together to form a crude railing and prevent people from falling down the hill. For a while he stood taking in the solitude knowing it was a rare thing nowadays with all the people who lived at the Emiya household. A light breeze rolled by cradling the hills and pressing lovingly against Shirou only to drop a whisper of a sound in his ear.

Shirou blinked as the sound caught his ear and he focused on trying to define it only to realize it was steadily growing louder. His gazed lowered to the road below his perch as he allowed a trickle of prana to flow into his ears reinforcing them and expanding his hearing spectrum. He was able to discern the unique sound as that of horses hooves striking pavement scant seconds before a full-blown horse drawn carriage exploded from underneath some trees blocking the view of the road below. Shirou could only stare in mild surprise as the carriage sped down the road as if hell itself were after it. In the driver's seat sat an old man in a butler suit expertly handling the reins. The carriage itself was a rather elegant and covered in a complimentary pattern of reds, dark greens, gold and blues.

Still it was neither of those things which captured Shirou's attention but rather it's passenger whose long rose pink hair streamed behind her like a banner. A soft delicate hand held it back from her heart-shaped face while another held onto the window frame. Wide, soft amethyst eyes caught and held piercing amber as the carriage thundered by. It was only seconds but it seemed like an eternity to Shirou as he read the emotions hidden within those eyes. Unconsciously Shirou's gaze followed the girl as the carriage disappeared around the bend as the road curved around the mountain.

_Odd_, Shirou thought for a few seconds a nagging feeling scratching at the back of his mind. _Where have I seen those eyes before?_

As if in answer to his inner query a jeep burst forth into view on the road. Inside were three hooligans whooping and hollering. On of them was standing in the bed of the jeep while the other two drove and rode in the seats up front. Shirou did not spare them a second glance instead whirling on his heels and shooting off down the path he came. The instant he saw the chases, for that was what he knew them to be, Shirou remembered where he had seen those eyes. They were the eyes of someone frighten, They were the eyes of someone lost, They were the eyes of someone hoping.

Hoping to be saved.

Within the first few steps Shirou had already reached his mental trigger. The hammer cocked back and ready to release his prana. Two simple commands unleashed his prana letting it flood into his body reinforcing his physical abilities to above-human levels.

"Trace on."

Shirou quickly flew down the side of the hill aiming for the road on the opposite. Being that this was a supposed mountain road it mostly circled around the hill so there was a good chance Shirou would catch them especially with reinforcement. He became a slight blur as he moved through the trees and tall bushes. At one point he thought he heard someone calling his name but Shirou was more focused on making it to the road. Seeing a break between the trees Shirou forced himself to slow down lest he hit the edge and overshoot the road. Jumping through the break Shirou found himself on a dirt ledge that ran parallel to the road but was lined with thick bushes obscuring the ledge from the road.

Looking ahead Shirou could see the thugs gaining on the carriage. With a concentrated effort Shirou pumped more od into his legs and took off after them. As he ran Shirou analyzed the three thugs. They didn't appear to be anything special nor could he smell mage craft on them. The one in the bed was carrying a length of pipe while the one in the passenger seat swung a mallet at the carriage door breaking it off. The girl inside cried out in fear as Shirou came even with the carriage. A quick application of prana and Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in a minor flash of light in his hands.

Gripping the handles tightly Shirou changed direction slightly charging just ahead of the carriage before jumping off the ledge and onto the carriage below. Shirou rolled as he landed coming to a stop just at the edge of the carriage roof. He stopped to look at the thugs who glanced upward in surprise at seeing Shirou there.

"Wha-tha?"

"Oi, driver-san!" Shirou called over his shoulder at the butler who didn't seem startled when Shirou landed on the roof of the carriage. His head turned slightly to let Shirou know he was listening. "I'll slow these thugs down while you guys escape alright!"

Without waiting for confirmation Shirou launched himself off the carriage and landed on the hood of the jeep. Using the fall to add weight Shirou thrust both blades into the hood of the car aiming for the engine. He could feel the mystical blades pierce deep inside and cut across vital gears and parts. Shirou then ran forward to launch a kick at the driver of the jeep before the other two could do anything. The driver had only a second to put an arm up before he felt something like steel shattering his forearm and knocking his skull against the seat and leaving him unconscious. As the driver's body slumped to the side the jeep's engine sparked and started to loose momentum.

"You bastard!" yelled the passenger thug as he swung the mallet in a wide horizontal swing attempting to knock Shirou off the vehicle. Shirou slid out falling under the swing and down the hood of the jeep toward Kanshou and Bakuya. He grasped the conceptual weapons before getting a knee underneath and pulling upward on the swords to retch them free. The thug prepared to swing his mallet again though Shirou beat him to the punch. With a quick flick of his wrist Shirou launched Bakuya and Kanshou at the two remaining thugs causing them to eep and duck lest they get skewered.

Already the carriage was gaining distance as the jeep continued to slow down unfortunately they were approaching another turn. Shirou looked back seeing the coming turn and grimace. It seemed he was going to be saving the thugs as well. He ran up the jeep before shoving the unconscious driver aside dismissing his weapons as he did so. Shirou jumped into the driver's seat taking control of the wheel and with a heave forced the jeep to turn while applying the brakes. The sudden movements caused the vehicle to slide with its momentum toward the railings.

Unfortunately the jeep hit the railings with just enough force to send Shirou out the car and over the edge. As he fell Shirou could only surmise one thing.

_This is going to hurt. A lot. Oh well at least I saved someone._


End file.
